


The Withering Spring

by Thranki



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit, canon - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Falshback, Gen, Memories, Sad, Short Story, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story regarding Thranduil and Legolas.</p><p>    Appreciate it while it last.<br/>You only miss it when it's gone.<br/>Remember, they will not always be by our side.<br/>There's a time when they will wither away.<br/>Embrace it, love it, treasure it while you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**One:**

Thranduil paced like a lizard lost it's tail as he tried to calm his nerves. Biting his nail to cease his nervousness. 

Truly not the act of a King you can say. But he care not for that. 

Why?

Well who going to think of something like that up when your one and only wife was struggling in a room, screaming in pain and you can't do anything to help her? 

Thranduil Oropherion was waiting for his first heir arrival. Her wife had been acting weird this past few days, saying that her stomach was hurt and here they are, waiting for his child to be born. 

He was overjoy for the news that he going to be a father in a few minutes or hours but hearing her wife screaming in pain tearing his heart. Gallon watched his King who was fidgeting like a child in amusement. It's not everyday he can see the usual cool and collected King act this way. So he basked it all for memories. 

When Thranduil heard the clink sound of the doorknob turned, his head snapped up as he waited for the healer to come out and give him the news. When the door opened up, he can hear the sound of a newly born baby wailing from inside. His heart bursted in joy. A big smile making it's way to his sharp handsome face.

"How... how is my wife?" The King asked as the healer fully out of the room.

"Congratulations my lord. You got a health baby boy." The King eyes shone with affection and happiness but died as the healer eyes met his. "But the Queen...forgive me. But we're not able to save her." 

That's all he need to hear. He pushed the healer away and ran inside. The first thing he saw was his wife. Pale and body covered with sweats. Laying on the bed,lifeless. 

'why she didn't greet me like she usually do?' he questioned.

'why...why she didn't smile at me?' 

He knew the answer and yet he didn't want to admit it. It pained him to do so. He knew that his wife were no longer with him. No longer living to raise their child together. Not able to see her first child, her son take his first step. Not able to hear her son first word. Not able to see her son build his own family. Not able to hold him in her arms...

A small crystal liquid dropped to the floor. The crystal the shattered into thousand of pieces as soon it made contact with the cold floor. 

His knees shook hard as he registered what had just happened to his wife. What had just happened to his life. What had just happened to his son's life. 

With a shaky hand he swept away all the sweats on his late wife temple and planted a kiss on it. Tears trailed down his face fast and harder as he kissed her late wife. His breath hitched and his shoulder shook in every breath he took. A sob wretched from throat.

He held his wife's lifeless, cold hand into his big warm one. 

"Thank you Mellamin. Thank you for everything." He whispered to her wife's ear before kissing her again for the last time. A sad small forced smile etched on his face. Eyes red.

The grieving King turned to see his son and gathered him in his shaking hands. His son still crying. He hushed the babe and kissed his forehead. The child wailing turned into whimper as the King held him close.

"Don't cry Las-nin. Ada is here. Ada will not leave you alone. Never. I'm promise Legolas."


	2. The First Year

#  The First Year

Thranduil was jolted awake by a loud wailing piercing his keen elven ears. He blinked furiously to make all the sleepiness away. He tried to find the source of the horrid sound. Then he realised that it was  his son who made that horrid sound. Light on his feet he quickly walked to his son's room. 

Legolas' baby room was connected to his. It easier for him to sooth his ever distress son in the middle of the night. Luckily the royal wing was far away from his people's living quarter. He turned the doorknob with a groggy eyes. His kingly duty demanding him to wake up early than others (not as early as always the cooks.) And he had to stay up until midnight. Elves does not require to sleep and yet he still find pleasure in doing so. The same as his people. When he open up the door he saw a maid trying to sooth his son but to no avail. 

"Quentra? " he asked in low voice, trying not make any noise.

The said elleth turned to face her King. "M'lord. Forgive me but I think you really need to take a baby sitter for your son. "

A small warm smile graced his handsomely feature. It indeed rare to see the King smile after the dead of his beloved. 

"It's alright Quentra. I wish to take care of Legolas on my own. It is my responsibility as a parents. " He was not entertain to leave his son to other care. He didn't want to let go of his little leaf. It's not the time  yet. He was afraid of the idea.

Quentra blushed at the King's words. Her heart was beating hard as the King smile fondly to his son. The King slowly took the wailing Legolas from Quentra's arms into his own. He kissed the small blond tuff on Legolas's head. The small babe cease his wailing and started to coo to catch his father attention. Thranduil let out a small laugh and poking Legolas small cute nose with his own. The said baby squeal in excitement and started to snuggle closer to his father. Searching for the warmth that only his father can provide him with. 

"Very well M'lord. I will leave you be." Thranduil nodded absently and Quentra made her way out of the nursery.

"Come my little Las-nin. You can sleep with me today."


	3. The Flying Carpet

It was a fine morning in the Mirkwood kingdom. For the first time they saw that their King were no long mourning and grieving for the loss of the Queen. The skies are so blue that it could make the saddest man crack a smile. The birds were singing are gliding with ease through the air. Chirping to one another as if they were communicating. The sun shone down brightly, filtered by the green leaves.

Greenleaf. As if the name of their little princeling.

Thranduil was walking to his hall. Knowing that his Kingly duty was calling for him. The throne room always bored him. Empty. Only the faces of his stoic guards. He wanted to chat with them but his status preventing him from doing so. Well...he hated the rules created by his ancestors. Not really ancestor.  
He does not want to disturb his people even though he could do so if he want. No. What kind of King, acting like a spoil brat? Surely not him. 

He waltzed pass the kitchen but he suddenly halted. The smells of pastries and honey bun made his stomach crumbled. The King had a sweet tooth. Shuss! Don't mock him for it! He can't help it! So he made a sharp turn and entered the kitchen. His dark blue robes with a swirling flowers painted in silver and gold. The robes was his favourite and will always be. There is a reason to it. He won't wear it when elves from Imladris or Lothlorien come. He just wear it when he sure no one will come. He loved it too much. 

"My King!" A cook, named Syeran cried in shock. The King just smiled kindly to the older elleth. Old enough to be his mother in age. 

Syeran was a guardian for Thranduil. More like a godmother. The best friend of his late mother. Syeran was the one who care for Thranduil when his father pass of drinking. When his mother were gone to the stars. When he was an infant to know why his father would not want to look at him. It broke his little heart back then when his father pushed him away and never acknowledged him.

"Mama." Said the golden haired King. The said woman just chuckled to the nickname he once used to her.

"I'm not your mama little one." Syeran smiles while coating the pastries with honey. 

"Maybe not by blood but by bond. You are my mama."

Syeran just shook her head and laughed.

Thranduil lick his lips in attempt to stay calm. The honey pastries just looked so good. Slowly and carefully he took one and sprinted out of the kitchen.  
Leaving the poor woman dumbstruck before she realised what he was doing.

"That sneaky elf." Syeran said with a smile on her fair face while eyeing the empty spot on her tray.

Thranduil take a bit of the pastry before throwing the pastry down on his trailing robes. Little hands grabbed it before gobbled it down.

Thranduil had to dragged his robes to reach the throne room. The guards looked at him weirdly. Wondering why he was talking to himself. 

Thranduil continued sipping his blood red wine and talking. 

"You are getting heavy." He said as he reached the throne room. 

"Yes you are." The guards bowed to him. Hint of confusion in their eyes.

"Stop tugging my robes. " The guards exchanged look and turned their stares to the King again.

"Stop it. I'm telling the truth. You ARE getting HEAVY."

And they can't stand it no more.

"My lord?" One of the guards called out.

"Hmm?" Mumbled Thranduil who was still sipping his wine.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh?" The King said casually with his brow raised. "I was talking to my son."

Well...the King may be had too much wine in the morning.

"But...there is no Prince Legolas here."

The King cracked a smile. "Ah of course." the King turned around a little bit before falling to one knee. He picked something and held it high.

"Well...Legolas decided to sit on my robes and pretend it as a flying carpet." 

That cause the King and the guards laughed while Legolas pouted cutely. The three years old elfling yelled angrily.

"I'm not pretending! It it a flying carpet!"


	4. Your first lesson.

Thranduil decided to take a leave today. The kingdom will not crumble without his presence in once day right? Right. He was confident that his kingdom will do just fine without him in the throne. Barking orders was quiet fun for him, but sitting on the throne make his butt numb. He hate that. He already planned to each Legolas how to use his newly required bow. He smile softly when he remembered the memories of Legolas interest in archery started to bloom.

**Flashback:**

Thranduil was having an evening stroll with his son latched onto him by his hip. A hand hold his son's carefully to make sure that he will not fall. Legolas eyes wide as the little elfling glanced around wildly. Looking at his surrounding with curiosity shone in his baby blue eyes. The guards bow at the King and some of the maid giggling to themselves when they saw the King and the prince walked pass them. 

"They are so cute!"

"Aye! The King make a good father to the princeling!"

Thranduil paid no mind to the ranting as he continued strolling and walked down the hallways to the training ground. Not really a safe place for an elfling such as Legolas, but he was silently excited to watched the sparring match between his guards and warriors. They are such a fine warriors. Sometimes Thranduil will teach them some of his tricks with swords and sometimes he will join their little sparring. He does not think so highly of himself with his people. But he will act differently in the outside of kingdom to avoid people talking about the elves having a weak,soft and sentimental King as their leader. It only bring shame to his people. He does not care for the other elven kingdom, Rivendell and Lothlorien. They may be a great kingdom with beautiful place to live and a peaceful life compared to his. But he and his people strive in the wild to ensure their survivals and lives. He have a big responsibility on his shoulders. He can't act like a small elfling wanting his Mama in this such fire situation. He can be a ruthless King when he need to br. 

He have no ring of power to help him secure his realm, his kingdom. He does not have the gift to look into one's fate as Galadriel nor did he have the foresight of Elrond to keep his people from the brink of darkness that now crept into his kingdom. The evergrowing darkness that came from Dol Guldur. And Mirkwood just happened to be in the path. The trees turned into a sick green colour and rotten black. The branched twisted and entangled . He used his prowess to make a mist that sending images and illusions into one's mind to kept all the intruder at bay. It's the only way he can avoid the casualties of his people. 

His thought broke when Legolas softly patted his chest. Legolas's big blue eyes stared up to him.

"Yes Las-nin?" He asked his son with a small smile.  
"You're stopped walking. Walk." His son ordered him.

Thranduil had to suppress himself from grinning. Sometime it's hurt to see how much his son act like his late wife. Every time he saw his little face he can saw his wife. His son, may be a carbon copy of him and yet the look in his eyes and his attitude said otherwise. 

"We're here." As on cue a cheer broke. The sound reach Legolas' ears as clashing sounds of metals rang through the air. The sparring had started. 

"Where?"  
"The training ground." Legolas' eyes widened as excitement began to bubbles up in his small body. He was literally shaking of excitement in Thranduil's grip. Thranduil chuckled softly as he stroke Legolas' head with his free hand. 

And that was when Legolas was struck by the love of archery. 

When he reached the royal wings, he quickly shed off his robes, leaving him with his tunic and leather pants along with his knee length boots. He then walked to the next chamber to take his son to the private training ground. 

"Legola-" he was fitted off when something collided with his legs. He almost stumbled due to the push and shock. 

Legolas beamed up to his with stars lightning up in his eyes. Giving him the cutest look ever. Knowing that his father won't refused anything when he gave that look. Thranduil silently cursed himself as he succumbed to his son's trick. 

"Are we going to learn how to shoot?! Are we?! Are we?!"

This getting a laugh from Thranduil. The King bent and pick Legolas up before he took the arrow a set of bow. He gifted his son the training archery set for his son to learn. 

"Well technically, it was you who going to learn archery. Not me. I'm going to teach you how to hold the bow first."

"But Ada...You don't know how to shoot an arrow!" The princeling protest while flailing his arms up and down in emphasise of his point.

Thranduil faked a gasp. "Did you doubt this greatest King of Greenwood?!" 

Legolas giggled. "No!" He turned to his father. "But I never saw you hold a bow before!" 

"Well that because you just came into this life." He joked. "I'm jesting darling. I did know how to shoot an arrow. But archery not really my fort. I'm more into swords." 

"That's mean you are bad in archery."

"Oh Valar! My son doubt me!" And their laugh echoed through the place. 

It is indeed true that archery not really Thranduil 's fort. He found that archery not interesting as sword play. He was a decent archer to be honest. His skill almost rivalled to his master. He managed to master archery in just a few months before he decided to take a sword as his weapon of choice. In sword play, it is indeed rare to see Thranduil lost. He was a legendary swordmaster. Even the great Balrog slayer, Glorfindel having a hard time to battle Thranduil. He move like a water serpent. So graceful and fast. His attack hard to detect even by the Elven ears. 

When they reached the private training ground, he put Legolas down and handed all the archery set to his son before striding to the locker that kept his son's training garb. Safety come first people. He then took his old set of bow and arrows. 

"Now Legolas, look at me." He instructed his son. Legolas nodded his head and his hand balled into fists. Trying to keep his excitement at bay.

Thranduil took a deep breath before he took his stance. His back arched slightly as his right hand pulled the arrow backward. His left hand held a strong grip. After a few second he released his finger from the string. Letting a shrill sound of arrow whizzing in the air. The arrow then struck the target in the bull eye. It was silence for a moment before Legolas broke into a cheer.

"May I try?! May I?! May I?! "

Thranduil smiles. "Yes you may. But first let me teach you the correct stance."

**Extra:**

"Now release it."

Legolas nod with confident burnt in his eyes and he released the arrow. His eyes followed the arrow as the object cut through the air. Unfortunately...

The arrow stray too far from the target and flew straight into the public training ground.

" **Aiiii!** " a strong shrill of pain rang through out the kingdom.

Legolas and Thranduil looked at each other before sprinting to their chamber. 

Luckily it was only a training archery set...


	5. Gap and Tauriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tauriel came to know who is Legolas and when Legolas came to know who is Tauriel, and something kept bothering Thranduil to no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain has run dry....

It was five in the morning and Legolas now have his own chamber. He now doesn't have to sleep in the old stinking nursery again. (Even though he was the one that made all of those stinking smell.) 

Legolas eyes narrowed ad he hunched down. Sitting criss cross on the floor as he tried his best to sharpened up his arrow's metal shaft. The sound of metal slashing with stone filled the air. Luckily his father already went to work. Work. How funny indeed. How can sitting on the the throne doing nothing but sipping up his wine from his golden chalice called as work? He scoffed to himself. He continued his work in the dark. The clashing of metal anf stone created bright orange sparks. Lightning up his feature for a few seconds. 

"I think I may go to the training ground today  
..." He said as he stare in nothingness. 

Suddenly a familiar emptiness feelig his very being. He longed for somethig that he came to never known of. 

A mother. 

He wanted a mother. It's not like he wasn't greatful for Thranduil to take care of him and being a single parent he could ever wished for, but it just not enough. It will never will. 

His eyes blurred as a layer of tears clouded his eyes. He blinked away the wetness in his eyes and kept all of his equipment into a big wooden box. He unlocked the lock and put away all of his archery equipment. And waited for the arrival of the maid.

A rapping sounded on his door. Speak of the devil. A timid sounded voice resonated from the other side.

"My prince, have you woken up yet?"

"Yes Nantheil. You may come in. I am decent." He replied.

The doorknob twisted to the left and the door creaked opened. Revealing an elleth that looked around his father age. And to think again about it, how old was his father anyway? He just shrugged the question away from his mind.

The auburn haired elleth bowed to him once before scurried away to prepared his bath. After a few minutes the elleth came out of the bathroom and bowed again to him. Eyes glued to the floor. 

"The bath is ready my young prince." He nod and said his thank.

As soon as the maid disappeared out of his room he quickly took off his tunic and leggings and headed to the bathroom. His hair loose down to his back withouth any braid adoring them. He put a leg in to test the water tempreature. A smile grace his face. The water was perfect. Not too hot and not too cold. Just perfect. He slowly sliped in the jacuzzi as a content sigh ecaped his parted lips. 

The hot water soothed his body. Refreshig his mind out of the grogginess. He lingered in the warm water for quiet a time. He lazily raised his left hand and rang the bell. Requesting for a maid. Luckily this maid didn't take quiet her time to come to his chamber. 

"How may I assist you my lord?" 

"Hmm..." He opened his eyes. "Can you scrubbed my back? I can''t reach it."

The maid said yes and quickly took a scrubber and put some oil on it and slowly scrubbed the youngling's back.

"My lord?"

"Yes?" 

"You father said that he wished to breakfast with you today."

He silently groaned. He wanted to go to the training ground! Maybe then he can play with some of his friends! 

"Thank you." He said when the maid finished scrubbing his back.

~*~

He practically dragged his leg to the dining hall where he can find his father waiting for him in there. Maybe eating his salad or sipping his wine. He stopped right before the big door and took a deep breath. He pushed the door opened.

 

But there was no broad figure of his father in front of him. Instead it was an empty chair and a table filled with rich delicasies. There was no one else in te dining hall but him. He felt so small in this big room. It overwhelming for him. His breath stuttered a bit before a sudden rush of anger course through his body. 

He grabbed a ceramic plate and flung it straight to his father's chair. The plate shattered into thousand pieces of glass from he harsh impact. Knocking down a goblet filled with wine. The rich taste liquid poured out of the goblet and trailing down the table onto the chair. Creating a puddle of blood with shards of glass scattered in it.

Legolas huffed in anger and satisfication and stormed out of the dining hall. Missing the tall figure who was watching him from the dark. 

~*~

Legolas fired his arrow rapidly. Hitting every target in the training ground. The other elfling his age him with awe. He smirked. He put down his bow and turned his head to see a litlle elfling that may be a few hundred years younger than him stuggling to hold her bow. 

He noticed that her stance was wrong and a few of her older peers snickering at her in delight. His eyes narrowed before he slowly made his way towards the little elleth. 

The girl was trying her best to pull the arrow back but the string was too tight and her hand kept shaking from the tightness. And when she tried to fire the arrow, it would just fell to ground like a useless heap of sticks.  
She let out a sigh before she took an arrow from her side and put it on the bow. She pulled the arrow back-

"You do it wrong." A voice suddenly said from her left.

"Ah!" And she let go of her arrow and trned to face the owner of the voice.

A boy older than her that seem to be in his pre-teen years stood in front of her. Blond hair with beautiful blue eyes that shone like a pair of gems. Wearing a dark brown training tunic with black leggings and brown leather boots. She had to admit that this ellon was a sight to behold. She blinked a few times before taking a step back.

"And who are you might be?" 

Legolas flashed her a smile. Please to know that this girl does not know who is he. 

"I am Legolas. Now may I know who are you?" He indicate his hand to her.

"It's Tauriel." She said as she bent down to pick up her bow and arrow from the ground. Her long shiny auburn hair gracefully fall down from her shoulder framing her face. Starkly contrast with her green eyes. A few freckles adorning her face.

"Do you want me to teach you Tauriel?" He offered.

There was a glint in her eyes but disappear as soon as it came. Replaced by a fire of determination in her eyes.

"Can you?" Her tone was as if she challenged him. He smirked inwardly.

"Well...you tell me then." He pulled out arrow from his quiver and shot it. Hitting the bulleye.

Tauriel gasped in awe and turned to face him. Admiration in her eyes. 

"That...that was great. How can you shoot so fast like that? I bet your teacher was skilled with archery!"

Legolas can't help but to smile. "It was my f-"

Suddenly Thranduil face flashed in his mind. He quickly crushed the image out of his mind.

"Yes, ny teacher was a great man."

He walker to the center of the training ground. 

"Come. Let me teach you."


	6. What arise in the midst of struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more on Thranduil perspective.

Thranduil was tired to the bones as he slouched over his throne. He already sent away all of his guards, leaving him all alone in the vast room. It's been a while he felt the soft matress on his back. For these past few months he got no sleep. Yes, elves does need to sleep not like some mortal shit telling that elves required no sleep in their immortal lifes. Even as a King he got no previlage to sleep. The darkness that brought by the dark Maiar, Sauron now creeping even deeper into his kingdom. It started decades ago and Thranduil tried his best to keep them at bay, but the constant use of his power eating him from the inside. He aged much more faster than others and actually quiet frailed in mind as day passed. 

He sighed a long tired sigh. Eyes drooping as he fought the urge to sleep. His glamor had long gone. Too tired to keeo it intact. There were dark bags under his eye(s). Half of his face hallowed, the result of the dragon's fire that managed to lick his face off. Milky eye staring nowhere. 

He pinched the bridged of his nose as if the action could take away all of his problems. His magic power slowly disminissing as he continued flowing it through his big kingdom to make sure to stop as much darkness he could. He knew the consequence of using his power like that but he had no choice. And he can't burdened Legolas with the kingdom's problems. It's not his responsibility. 

And he remember that it's been a while he met his son. His little jewel.

'Damn those rings of power.' He cursed in his mind. 

'It's all because of all of those wicked things this happened.'

He shakily placed a hand oh the resthand and pushed himself up. He almost stumbled down the stairs because of his blurry vision. He hastily casted the glamor to prevent his people and his son from seeing his troubled face. He walked (or more like staggering) to the dining room. As he almost arrived at the back door of the galley, he saw a movement from the inside. He saw Legolas throwing something from his hand, all he saw was a blur white across his vision before smashing sound could be heard. Knocking down a goblet of red wine. The liquid wetting the head chair. His heart shattered a bit. With his unstable emotion and his fragile condition were not a good thing for him to handle this. 

His hand flew to his heart. Palm clenched and unclenched his robes. It's beating erraticly. Wanting to burted out of his ribcage. His breathing laboured. Sweats trailed down his forehead. Thousand of thought rushed in his head. 

'What did I do?'

'You broke your promise you old fool!'

'You said that you will have a breakfast with him today!'

'But you were late!'

'He hate you now!'

'Stupid old bastard!' 

'Serve you right! You deserve it!

'Shame on you!'

He tried to shut out all of those accused voices bur he can't. His knees buckled down on him before his eyes rolled backward.


	7. A visit from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been realising that this story is more fit to be said as a back story of , I Didn't Ask For This. Even thought I won't really made it to be the back story but it will help to clear some things out.

He leaned against the railing as he enjoyed the morning sun rays dancing on his skin. Warming him up. The sounds of birds chirping and twitting adding with the sound of the falling waterfall calming down his mind. His brown eyes closed for a brief moment before he opened up it again. 

But the serenity didn't last long in the last homely home.

The sound of footsteps and yelling could be heard at the back. Once again, chaos at his door. He sighed in defeat as he ran a hand through his hair. Brushing the dark locks. 

"Come back here you little peas!" 

Laughter. "I'm not that stupid to follow your order Glor!"

More yelling before a smashing sound exploded.

His eye twitched as he tried to regain his calm composure.

"Why?... It's still too early for all of this. 

**CRASH**

 

"You little-" came Glorfindel with all his glory as he emerged from the pool. Drenched all the way to the skin aa his long golden hair covering (sticking to) his face. A low growled escaped his slightly parted lips.

Elladan, bent all over as he laughing hesterically. Clutching his stomach.

"You-You hahahaha You fell for it!" he pointed to the wet Glorfindel on the ground.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE SWINE!"

Elrond rubbed his forehead as another rapid footsteps rushing to him.

"I'm not in the mood Ellohir." he said. 

"Forgive me My Lord!" Looked like it's not his son.

Elrond turned around and faced the messanger. From the garb he noticed that the messanger is one of the Mirkwood elves.

"Rise. Why are you here for?" he inquire. It pretty rare to see Thranduil sending out his man here. 

"I bear a news to deliver. We need your help Lord Elrond." The elf have a brown hair with light brown eyes. His eyes casted down to the floor as if he was afraid to see his reaction. 

"What help?" his heart suddenly thumped heart in his chest. 

The elf before him shakily met his gaze before he said, 

"My King...he...he's sick."

Elrond could feel his eyes widened at the news. 

'Thranduil? Sick?'

" What do you mean?" His voice stern and mean business.

"I mean what I said Lord Elrond. My liege, we found him lying unconcious on the floor with sweats all over him. We don't know what to do. Our healers seem not to find the problem with him. So we haste here to seek your help."

Elrond pondered for a moment before he nodded. 

"Alright, let me prepared for a moment." That's all he said before he rushed to his room to packed his things. 

He packed extra clothes just for precaution. He didn't know how bad Thranduil's condition is. After he finished packing all his things, he headed to the stable to meet with the messanger. But he bumped into someone.

"My lord Elrond!" exclaimed the young brown haired ellon.

"Ah Lindir."

"Where are you going my lord? In this such short notice?" he indicated to the bags Elrond carried along with him.

"I need to go to Greenwood Lindir. Make sure this place does not burn down to ashes when I'm return." 

"Very well my lord." Lindir bowed before wishing his master a farewell.

Eventhough he was quiet confuse with Elrond sudden departure to Greenwood the Great, he ask it not. He trusted his master and always will. He looked at his master retreating back before he continued walking to his destination.

~*~

It's been fairly two hours they rode on their horses nonstop. The sun was high in the sky indicating that it already noon. Sweats trickled down Elrond's neck as he huffed. Who knows that journey to Greenwood could be this tiresome. 

" How long till we arrive?" he aske dthe mesangers that was currently riding before him.

"It's not too far away from here." The dark haired ellon replied before he turned to the left. Elrond noticed that they are takig another route.

'This isn't the main road to Greenwood. Where is he taking me?' Elrond thougt. A bit cautious with the elf that guiding him.

As if sensing his doubt, the elf spoke up.

"No need to worried Lord Elrond. I'm not trying to deceive you or harm you in any way. We...currenty have some problems in the main road." he slowly spoke the last part. And it perked Elrond's interest.

"Problems?" 

"I think it's better for you to ask the King about this. I am in no position to tell you." the elf gave Elrond a small smile that saying 'Forgive me'.

"No it's fine. I understand. May I know what is your name?" 

The elf's face suddenly turned to a realisation before he smiled sheepishly. "Ah, forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Taharile." Elrond nodded.

"We're almost there." After a few minutes of riding, they came to a halt.

Taharile stopped his himorse before jumped off his horse. He muttered a spell under his breath but Elrond could not hear what he said. Suddenly the ground shifted before him and formed an underground tunnel. 

"Come." And Elrond followed him.

The air in the tunnel was damp and the floor was a bit slippery. Lanterns hangig on the walls to light up the small space. Then they saw a stairs led to upstairs.

"We have arrive."

They climbed up the stairs before Taharile opened up the slot and climbed up above with Elrond followed suit after him. After Elrond had reached above, he saw a magnificent chamber before him. The walls was painted in soft shade of green with chandelier hanging up from the ceiling. The ceiling was made from crystal that carved into a beautiul patern on it. The floor covered with a thick fluffy rug coloured in royal blue colour. Then it hit him. This is Thranduil's room.

When he fully composed himself, he saw that Taharile was dismissing the maids that looked after Thranduil before he gesturing to Elrond to come to the bed. 

Elrond slowly walked towards the gigantic bed. The nearer he came, the more he could see the figure that buried under the blanket. 

"Oh Thranduil..."muttered Elrond when he sae Thranduil's condition.

Thranduil was white as a sheet. He could see that his glamor would fall any moments. Cold sweats gathered on his temple. Brows knited together in the middle. His lips pale that it turned blue and chapped slightly. 

He tucked a piece of stray hair that sticked on Thranduil's face behind his ear. He then turned to face Taharile.

"Taharile." he called out.

"Yes Lord Elrond?" the elf responded.

"Can you please let me do my work alone?" he silently demanded in his request.

Taharile nodded before leaving the room. He understand the request.

When Elrond was sure that Taharile was gone, he knelt down by Thranduil's side. He held the cold pale hand. The moment his eyes landed on his friend's condition, he knew what was going on. 

"Oh Thranduil...I aleady told you that you should not be so reckless."

"I know..." A rasly voice entered his ears. Elrond slightly startled with the voice, released Thranduil's hand.

"Valar, Thranduil! How long have you been awake?" The peredhel asked his blonde haired friend.

"Just now." His voice sounded grave. He cracked opened his eyes to look at Elrond.  
Eyes unfocused and blurred.

"You should rest Mellonnin." said Elrind as he stroked Thranduil's head. Thranduil let out a sigh.

"I am resting right now." Came his reply and Elrond just shook his head.

"When is the last time you sleep?" asked Elrond.

Thranduil averted his eyes to the window. "I don't know? Uh...a few months ago?" he said, unsure of himself.

"Thranduil!" scolded Elrond.

"I know, I know. But my duty came first Elrond. I can't let this kingdom sink further than it already has."

Elrond rubbed his temple even more. The friend of his sure could be a stonehead when it come to his own health

"I know that Thranduil. But what makes you this restless?" he was afraid of Thranduil condition. If this continue any longer, he may left the living realm.

"Darkness Elrond. Darkness."


	8. Meeting the Peredhel.

The two companions chatted all night. Elrond slowly healed Thranduil using his ring of power Vilya. Thranduil's condition had worsened because of he used his power constantly. He told Thranduil to stop doing that but Thranduil tried to reason with him. 

"Thranduil, ypu do know that you are using your life force each time you generate your kingdom right?" Concern laced his voice as sympathy shone in his chocolate orbs.

And Thranduil didn't like that. He never did.

No one can look at him with such face. 

"Stop it Elrond. Persuading me to stop using my power is the same as you pleading me to destroy my own kingdom." he brushed a lock of a hair that sticked to his forehead before he struggled to sit up. Elrond quickly helped the weak blond haired King.

"I can't let my father legacy to crumble down into nothingness Elrond!" Hid voice slightly raised. 

"If I let it happen, I let my father down and and I'm proving that the dark Maiar could easily take over Middle Earth. No, as much as I hate his world, I despise that treacherous creature even more."

Elrond hated to admit but he does have the point. Sauron is getting stronger each day his darkness succeed in influencing and conquering those little lands of human's population. And the fall of Thranduil's kingdom could bring a massive destruction of Middle Earth. 

And now he cursed the Valar for giving the Sindarin elf a big portion of land as his realm. 

"Thranduil...you don't have to do this. You know that I am more than willing to help you to preserve your kingdom." Elrond plead.

"Now that a funny one Elrond." But his tone is lacked of humour.

"No, I mean it Tranduil." The perdhel gripped his hand tighter in emphasis. 

"I know that I don't have the ring of power Elrond, and I don't have any great power as you or Galadriel or Mithrandir but I think I still can protect my kingdom with my power." his voice became more and more slow as he spoke until Elrond strained to hear what he said.

"Whatever you say Mellonnin, what ever you say." At last, Elrond sighed in defeat. He knew nothing could change his mind.

 

"Now let us go to the dining hall Elrond, I would like to introduce you with someone." Thranduil said as he got off the bed. 

Elrond rushed towards Thranduil when he saw the blond elf wavered in his steps. He quickly cathed the stumbling elf and carefully straight him up.

"Are you sure you are good enought Thranduil?"

"Why yes." Thranduil offered him a small smile. Making his face younger for a few moments. 

Elrond shook his head but a small smile tugged on his lips.

 

The two walked in a comfortable silence between them. The elves that walked past them bowed in respect and muttered a small greeting to them. 

When they entered the dining hall, the sweet smell of food making their stomach grumbled. Asking to be feed.

Blushed painted Thranduil's pale ace as he averted his gaze from his chuckling friend.

"That reminded me that I still didn't eat breakfast." He said. 

Elrond and Thranduil then sat on the chair, waiting for the food to be serve.

"So who are you going to introduce me to Thranduil?" the Peredhel asked slightly curious. 

"Just wait for it." responded the King. 

As if waiting for a cue, the dining hall doors burtsed opened. There stood an elfling in his preteen with training garb. Mud and dirt specked all over his clothe and hair. Not to mention that his face looked swollen. When he saw his father pointed look he squirmed.

"I think I can explain." he said.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Legolas looked scared for a moment before he gave his father an angry look. 

"But at least I didn't broke any promise." He referred to the morning incident. The one that his father didn't come to breakfast.

"I'm not doing that on purpose Legolas, I-" Ah, but the youngling had something to say.

"But you did! You made me waiting for nothing!"

Oh how much Thranduil would like to burst in anger. Elrond saw the fire in his cerulean eyes, he quickly grasped Thranduil's hand. Thranduil was still tired and he's having an emotional earthquake so it's best not to let his blood boiled even more. 

"Calm down Thranduil." but the elf ignored him.

"Sit Legolas. We'll talk about this later." 

Legolas just stood there with arms crossed as if he was challenging his father to strike him. His blue eyes saying, 'Go on. I dare you.'

"No."

Thranduil was seething in anger. His eyes shadowed by his hair. 

"I. Said. SIT." His tone flat and cold. Sending shiver down Elrond's and Legolas' spines. And Legolas reluctantly complied.

Thranduil breathed out. "Now...let me introduce you to my dear old friend, Elrond. The lord of Imladris."


End file.
